


Loosing his Princess is not an option

by A_D_P



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrien is afraid to lose his friends, Brief mention of Alya, F/M, Fluff, Plagg is a matchmaker but also a little shit, at least a half-reveal, brief mention of Marinette parents, brief mention of Nino, limits and secondary effects of the miraculous cure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2019-12-18 13:44:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18251039
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_D_P/pseuds/A_D_P
Summary: There are people you never want to lose.When Chat realized that the building on fire was the one in which Marinette was supposed to do a delivery, he panicked. Was she safe, was she hurt? He needed to find out.





	1. The fire

Chat loved patrols and for once, this one was a day-time one! As he vaulted from rooftops to rooftops, he felt grateful. Patrols without akuma were fun, it was a good opportunity to be with his Lady (if she too was in costume, of course!) and to truly be free to explore his own self, but it was also great because, during those moments, he was able to check on the ones he was caring for in a way that Adrien could never dream of. Neglecting patrols was out of question, but securing the area of his friends home was helping him to sleep better. If they were safe, his mind was at ease. Since his mother disappearance, he had been isolated and his friends were the benediction that had helped him to deal with this. Being both Adrien and Chat Noir was not giving him a lot of time to be with them outside of school, but his little checkup routine was a way for him to compensate that incognito. They might not know that Chat Noir was trying to keep an eye on them, or that he was willing to do almost everything so they would stay protected, even outside of the mask… But he hoped they knew they were too precious to be lost or endangered and if ever they were, he would fight even harder to get them to safety. 

There were a few people that Chat Noir needed safe to be able to function properly, aside from his father and the friends Adrien had managed to make outside the mask. His Lady was one of them, but so was his Princess. He wished he never had to fight Marinette. Losing her to an akuma, even for a brief moment was not something he could handle, not with how much he was caring for her. Of course, he had had to fight a lot of his friends already, but Marinette…she was special to him. The girl knew him in and out of the mask, even if she was more comfortable with his Chat persona, she still had warmed up to Adrien the civilian. She was his sweet Princess and knowing that he was not sure that he could attack her…and failing was not an option either. Fighting akumatized friends was hard, but it would be even harder for him to lose them because he had not been good enough or fast enough. He was thinking about that when he heard the screams, smelled the smoke and understood what they meant. There was a fire near! No matter if it was akuma-related or a more everyday-life emergency, he would lend a paw while he was there. Following the sounds and the smell, he felt his heart sank in his chest when he saw that the building in which Marinette was supposed to deliver a cake from the bakery was on fire. The black cat of Paris forgot everything that was not his Princess’ safety. Heartbeat and panic going wild, the boy had the feeling that it was his mind that was on fire. The cry that goes out of his constricted throat was one of the most desperate he ever emitted. From that moment, only one thing was clouding his mind. She needed to be out, she needed to be safe. It was like a mantra in his feverish mind. He couldn’t bear the idea of her still being inside the flames eating away the building.

When Ladybug heard a man yelling, she decided to go see what was happening. With one swing of her yoyo, she found herself in front of a scene she would have never thought she would see. A fireman was forcefully taking her partner out of the falling building while the hero was snarling and clawing at the man’s costume. 

\-- Chat Noir, you can't go back inside, we rescued everyone in the building and you're hurt! 

\-- No! Let me go, I need to go back!

Her feline partner was fighting the older man to go back inside! She ran to him, calling his name and nodded at the fireman to leave when she saw her friend stopping to struggle to drop on his knees. 

\-- Chat, please, look at me.

When he did, she clutched his shoulders in her hands, squeezing hard enough to be sure to have all of his attention. He was so agitated that she feared he would do something stupid; like going back in there to…to what exactly? 

— Why were you in there? 

It’s when he finally faced her that she saw it: a burn. Chat's cheek was burned and since it was not akuma related, so even she could do nothing for her partner. It was the first time that she couldn't fix him and the weight of powerlessness was heavy on her shoulders. 

\-- Your cheek...

— I…I …know…M’Lady…

He coughed and her heart twisted in her chest when he looked at his own feet and back at her, with the face of someone who lost a battle against destiny. 

— But she…she was still inside…

— She?

— We were…Unable to… find her within the already evacuated people….she was still inside… and I…I found it, all crushed, she was there! And I…

Tears were falling on his face as if a dam had suddenly broken. Chat was so much under the shock that he didn’t seems to feel his own burn as the salty water coming from his pain was touching it without mercy, no matter how severe it was. He curled up on himself, sobbing as she never saw him sob, whining and whimpering what Ladybug assumed was the name of the missing person in a throaty lament. Her blood ran cold as she thought about who it could have been in there for him to be in such a state.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chat see that his Princess is okay, but would he too be all right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! 
> 
> First, I'd like to thank everyone for the encouraging comments, the kudos, and the bookmarks. You guys and gals are the best!
> 
> This chapter is a little bit longer than the first one. It could have gone in so many directions, but I tried to be a little more direct, like straight to the point, because I already know where I want this story to go. I'm still open to let comments influence me and for my story to toy with my brain and take an unplanned direction, but I have the main point mostly organized. 
> 
> I hope you'll like it.

Before she could even react, Chat got back on his feet and vaulted away! In his current state, Ladybug knew he needed help, he had seems so lost and heartbroken! He had gone without telling her anything, so it could have been anyone in this building; one of his family member, a friend, a crush…Her chest tightened and she hoped, for her kitty’s sake that whoever it was, the person was somewhere safe. She could not come back in time, but she needed to make sure that her partner was going to be okay…It was better if she was following him, just in case…She silently tracked him, following in his path…before recognizing it. The blood in her veins froze: her partner was heading in her balcony’s direction! It suddenly down on her why as she remembered his words: was inside, not found within the evacuate people, found it all crushed… She indeed had been making a delivery there but transformed to help to evacuate people first hand when the first flames were detected, letting her cake fall on the ground and later be all crushed by a metallic structure somewhere in the building. Once that everyone was outside, she had taken time to reassure a few anxious civilians and saw Chat…

Her heart beating furiously, the masked girl ducked into an alley near her house and de-transformed, not knowing what to hope for anymore, but still worried as hell. When afraid of losing someone, Chat was growing desperate enough to attract an akuma. She needed to reach the bakery before him, otherwise, he would be a mess and some catastrophe would happen, so she prepared herself to sprint. At that moment, Marinette realized that her parents would also be worried. She needed to text them. It could also help because if Chat was arriving before her and that Tom and Sabine knew that their daughter was all right, they would be able to calm her friend down a bit before she could do so herself. She sent them a quick text message: « I’m all right, was out before the beginning of the fire, coming home as fast as I can, don’t worry, on my way! » She also sent an even quicker: « I’m safe, please tell me you are too! » to Alya, Nino, and Adrien as it was their new tradition after each akuma attack. This time there had been no akuma, but the building was near the houses of the four friends, so their new tradition could be applied. It has been Adrien’s idea. Her friend was not handling very well the idea of not knowing about his friend's safety during an attack. Considering Alya’s tendencies to put herself at risk to get stuff for the Ladyblog, making them all panic and Marinette absence whenever an akuma was seen, it was a practical idea, but now was not the time to think about this, she had a kitty to reassure first!

When she arrived home, she climbed in her room after a well-deserved hug to her parents, hoping that she would have the time to reach it before her partner could….

— Princess! 

As soon as she opened the trapdoor to her room, a blur of dark and blond just crashed into her, strong arms holding her against a chest she would recognize everywhere, just as the leather tail that was wrapping itself around her waist. She was not sure who had arrived first, him or her, but now that they both were there, she could reassure her partner. The girl was feeling his heart beating alarmingly fast against her and hers sank. The whines the trembling hero was making while taking her further into her room with not a care in the world for the trap door were proof enough of his distress. She closed her arms around his tensed body and that was what made all her friend’s adrenaline drop as his legs gave out. Luckily, they were both on the carpet she had crafted, which was a comfortable spot to fall on their tailbones, but still. She had rarely seen her kitty so distressed even as Ladybug…Except perhaps when she had jumped into a T-Rex mouth…but back then, she had been fast to jump out as fast as she had been in. Today, her kitty had passed several minutes thinking he had lost her…and that was the result.

Breathing heretically, Chat was not even trying to catch his own breath. In little heartbreaking broken cry, he was letting her nickname fall out of his lips as if it was the comforting lullaby of a little kid against his nightmares… And no matter how much the burn on his cheek was hurting him, he was nuzzling his face against each part of her he could reach, again and again, pawing at her back as if there was no tomorrow and clinging to her as if his sanity was depending on it… which was probably the case if Marinette was being honest with herself.

— Safe… 

His voice was hoarse, Marinette noted. He must have inhaled too much smoke and she felt the weight of guilt crushing her as she lightly ran her hands on his neck, wishing it could help if she wished for it strongly enough. Apparently, it was at least a little, because his next words, still tick with emotions, were going out less forcefully. 

— My Princess is safe… My Mari is safe… Tell me that you are not injured, that you are all right…

Her weight on his laps, her smell so close, her bluebell eyes looking straight at his green one…but he still needed to ear her voice to be sure. He was asking for a verbal answer from her the way his lungs were asking for air, tensed and frantic… and she was more than willing to give one to him. 

— I’m okay, Chaton, really. Not even a scratch… I was out before it got serious. 

Chat sighed and made a whining sound that resonated through her, making the girl pray that she could give him more. He was still under the shock of what happened, just trying to keep himself together. Marinette could not do any kind of miracle, but she knew how much contact was important for her friend, so she let her fingers found their way into his sweaty blond locks, lightly scratching his scalp. He closed his eyes to enjoy the petting, but images of the building on fire were plaguing him…

— Thank god…I saw the fire and I thought…I thought you were still in there…I…I thought I had lost you, Princess. 

His voice broke and they both knew that what happened earlier was not something they were not likely to forget. Marinette felt tears fall as she realized how much Chat Noir was caring for her. At the thought that she could have been in danger, he had not hesitated to go inside a building in and to sport a burn that was putting his civilian identity at stake, putting him in serious danger…for her…

— I’m sorry…I’m so sorry…If I had just…

A gloved finger rose to her lips and silenced her.

— It’s not your fault. 

But it was! If Chat had known that Marinette was Ladybug, he would have contacted her and he would have not worried enough to go in the building, he would have not to get hurt…and she could not say a word to him for the sake of that damn secret identity! She hated this need to keep her secret, but Tikki had been inflexible on the matter. She needed to wait for the right moment and then, she would have the blessing of the kwami of the creation. Marinette hated to know she was responsible for both of Chat emotional and physical suffering and unable to mend at least one of them…the more urgent being the one caused by the fire. Now it was hers that was nervously trying to put all the pieces together.

— But your cheek… Some reporters saw you, the miraculous cure can’t heal you and we need to treat it, you can’t go to the hospital because of your secret identity and…

As he took her hands in his, there was no place for hesitation. 

— Not important. 

His tone was deadly serious and it took her breath away. How could it not be important? Her question must have been written in her eyes along with the silent tears she felt falling on her cheeks because the boy tried again to reassure her, his green cat-like eyes in hers, trying to convey his point with that kind gentleness both sides of her had came to associate with him.

— What happened to me is not important compared to what could have happened to you. 

The way his tail was twitching nervously, she could tell how panicked he was still feeling.

\-- When I thought you were…I got…frightened… I wish to no one, even Hawkmoth, to ever be scared like that. I can’t lose you, Marinette, so don’t ever ask me to look at you being in danger and do nothing. Don’t ever think that I don’t care about you, because I do. More than I should, more than it is safe for me too, but I do and this is not something I can stop. I need to know you are close, and safe, and happy, and unharmed… 

She needed to erase this haunted gaze of his, to remember him that there she was, where it was normal for her civilian self to be. 

— Just like I am now…

— Just like you are now, Princess. 

Cupping her face in his hands as if she was made of glass, her kitty searched in her eyes for any residual trace of distress, scanned her body for injuries one last time before allowing himself to willingly relax when he found none. The boy pressed her against his torso, rocking her tenderly albeit still a little desperately. He needed her close now that he knew she was safe. The fact that she let her hands draw slow soothing circles on his back comforting him; it was one more proof that she really was there, safe and his arms. Paying attention not to push on his already hurt cheek, he nuzzled his way to the crook where her neck met her shoulders and placed his cat ears against her heart. The very sound of her heartbeat was, with the feeling of her breathing against him, one of the most soothing things for the cat-like hero. 

— After all, what’s the purpose of being an actual superhero if I can’t keep those I love and care for safe? It’s not as if I could do it as a civilian, to begin with… I’m pretty powerless without the mask, useless even sometimes…

He had said it almost to himself, but she heard it and entertained their fingers. 

— Chat…

The tone of her voice surprised him. It was low and almost as if she was hurt… 

— Chaton, you’re so much more than your mask…you mean so much more to me…

Perhaps that it was just an illusion, after all, Chat was emotionally drained, but it was almost as if…as if the blue of her eyes deepened as she pressed the most careful kiss to his temples, making him purr while savoring the feeling of her lips on his skin. He was not expecting her to pepper some more kisses on his forehead, nose or jaw…or to ended up more lightly than a feather brushing her lips against his damaged cheek, but strangely, it didn’t hurt him, no, it was almost as if she was cooling the area, soothing the ache as she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

— You were hurt because of me…Because you care for me enough to take risks…and I care for you too, so so much…I just wish I could remember it without that scar…I wish I could heal it so you would be safer…so you won’t suffer from it. 

Marinette knew that it probably was wishful thinking but she could not help herself, and as soon as the words flowed out of her lips, she knew she needed to say them. Not to convince herself, on the contrary: she would take care of him, she will be there for him no matter what. They needed each other and she vowed to herself to always be by his sides. It’s just that…she needed the words to flow freely.

While she was kissing for the third time the burn he gave himself trying to look out for her, they realized that something unusual was taking place…jaw dropping and eyes wide-opened, the two partners tried to comprehend what was happening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CLIFFHANGER AGAIN HERE! It kinda is my way to write, so yeah, again a cliffhanger. Don't get too frustrated with me, but I only have a few lines for the upcoming chapter so it will take time for me to update it. I'll do my best to make this fast enough :) 
> 
> If you can't wait to read more, you can always take a look at my other works. I believe that "The offer" is the most popular one, but suit yourself :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn more about the cat miraculous, some of its effects. There's a logic, I promise.
> 
> Plagg is a little shit, but also a matchmaker. 
> 
> Fluff and humors...
> 
> Poor Adrien. Sorry not sorry. 
> 
> Marinette just wants some explanations...too bad she'll only have them next chapter ;) hahaha

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all, sorry for the delay, this chapter was hard to write (the end almost killed me) but here it is! Thanks for your patience and to still be there !

When Chat had raced to her balcony, he had known that both adrenaline and the magic of his miraculous were keeping him from feeling pain. Plagg had told him once that the black cat miraculous was the most protective one of the whole bunch and it was a trait that was so strong that the magic was using it to empower its wielder in emergency situations. To Adrien, it was making sense: Ladybug’s power being the most vital one in those fights opposing goodness to evil, her black cat needed to be the one shielding, protecting and helping her with all of his might and even further. His kwami had explained to his kitten that it was not just a question of the dynamic between him and his Lady; it was applicable to each person Adrien was holding dear to him. According to the little deity, each Chat Noir was experimenting the burning need to have those important people to be part of their life, to be loved and taken care of by in a more urging way and were developing some instinctual needs. Those would be manifesting themselves as cat-like tendencies like purring, the need for pets, a territorial strike or the urge to bring gifts. A Chat Noir’s attachment to someone was something not to be taken lightly. Is someone special to a kwami’s chosen was in danger, a particular set of mechanisms were to be influencing his behaviors, reactions, senses, and powers even outside of the mask. For once while floating in front of Adrien’s eyes, Plagg was serious and not an ounce of irony had been heard from him, which had been very surprising for the young man using his power to transform into a free goofball full of superpowers. 

Since Plagg’s awakening, all the Chat Noirs were always those ones who had the most to lose and were the met likely to fight with all of their heart, mind, body, and soul to keep what was rightfully theirs. A good Chat Noir was one that had been wronged and was fighting for a noble cause, that was devoted to people and to justice. It was part of what was making them be so efficient because it was fuelling the magic coming from the miraculous. The cat-like deity had been very clear with his often dense chosen: every one that the wielder of his ring was caring about would ignite in him a naturally strong, fierce and overwhelming need to protect, provide for and take care of. To be worthy to totally embrace the power of bad luck, one must have a heart loving, forgiving and pure enough to counter the destructive power coming with the mask of the black cat. For balance was not only important within the duo Ladybug/Chat Noir, but it was also crucial to be found within each of the two of two. An unbalanced wielder would create more problems than solving any, even with the help of the miraculous power. In fact, sometimes, this power was only amplifying the wrongness of the situation because it was too overwhelming. 

Plagg explained to Adrien that it was part of his job to help his chosen to stay balanced and that one of the things that could create a disturbance in this was if one of the black cat loved ones was to be targeted, in danger, in a state of weakness…or dead. For a Chat Noir more so than for everyone else, friends, family, and loved ones were the thing not to touch, the trigger not to play with. If it was to be happening, there were many scenarios, but generally, his chosen would either lose control over his emotions and misuse the strength coming from his need to protect or have to deal the most cleverly that it was possible to with the empowerment permitted by the black cat related magic. The kwami of bad luck had been really adamant about it while explaining it to Adrien; a lack of control was easy…and it has caused him to lose a few kittens in the past, which was already devastating on its own without adding how Tikki’s chosen was reacting when she was losing her partner. A Ladybug without her Chat Noir was as good as lost if she was to be even just a friend to her partner. Some were becoming crazy with pain, regrets, and anger, a few were giving back the miraculous, becoming mute, blind, or deaf without any medical explanations, were developing disorders or self-harming tendencies, some other depressed or tried to kill the pain by being reckless or not cautious enough one last time. The closer the duo was, the heartbreaking it was. 

Losing a half was something Plagg was wishing to no one. He never did, but seeing so close had marked his soul forever. Just staying away from Tikki was torture, so totally losing her? The cat-like kwami did not wish to imagine it. His chosens were another story. They were humans, so they were mortal and he had lost a lot of them for centuries. But no matter how used to it some might suggest he had become, no one was good at losing loved one and Plagg was not different. The fact that he was an immortal being was of no help, on the contrary, it was even harder each time. His only consolation was that he was not the only kwami to exist. The others were always helpful and supporting each time a loss was happening to one of them. It was not erasing the pain and hurt and bitterness, but it was making the whole grieving process easier. No matter how cheese obsessed he was, Plagg was caring a great deal for his chosen, this is why he was encouraging all the human under his responsibility to be careful and to keep watch for those who were able to be included in the important-people-category, helping them with all of his might. That’s why he had never discouraged Adrien from going out as his masked alter-ego to look out for his friends, especially when the leather-cladded young hero was heading to the bakery.

At the moment the cat-like kwami had taken the time to explain all of this to him, Adrien had been a little bit shocked and had been thinking about what it could mean for him, but apparently, life had decided to make him not only consider it, but experiment it first hand that day, and with a vengeance. Chat Noir was caring for Marinette Dupain-Cheng in so many different ways and no matter from which side of his mask… and the magic of the black cat, the embodiment of bad luck was reacting to it. From the moment he had had his doubts about her safety, his faith was all decided. The sweet girl was the one feeding him, petting him, taking care of the stray he had been before receiving the permission to be home in her life, in her family. She was the one that was always on his side, no questions asked… And she was his, damn it! The rush of protectiveness coming from deep inside him made shivers dance inside his bones. Instinctively, he knew that he could summon as many cataclysms as needed without de-transforming if it was meaning that she could be safe beside him again. Pulsing in his vein, the power of his miraculous was like a siren call: « Find her. Take care of her. Keep her safe. ». His already powerful sense of smell grew even stronger and her scent, a mix intoxicating mix of fabric, strawberry, and vanilla, was easier to pick up. Vaulting from places to places in an aerial road he was the only one to know and scanning the streets below in search of a sign of her, the boy was felling his heart beating in a rhythm that was too steady to be natural. It was as if the erratic beating of a normally panicked heart had been exchanged with his mind’s state. The painfully pulsing worst-case scenarios produced by his worried brain were almost too much too bear. He never wanted to know what it would be like to find out she was hurt, in pain…or worst. His mother’s departure had already cost him his family life, like hell the blond would let her be taken away from him in any way! He had to be fast enough, strong enough, present enough to keep her from anything that could dare to arm her and he would be, until his last breath. Focused on his goal to reach his Princess, there was no place for anything else, not even for the acknowledgment of the burn on his cheek. It was as if his own feelings were making his body forget to be hurt, weak or affected in any way by the energy he had already used in his search for his Princess. She had to be okay, she had too! No matter how fast he was running and how much smoke he had inhaled his lungs were not hurting him. They should have, but the magic of the black cat miraculous was preventing it. He should have felt drained and defeated by the energy running through his vein was impossible to run out of: never had his muscles worked so efficiently, never had he felt as in control of his steps and jumps than at the very moment. The intensity of the magical process could have been a shock if Adrien had taken the time to think, but he was working on feels and instincts only. The black cat of Paris was on the prowl and if anyone was daring to put themselves on his way, he would destroy them without thinking twice about it. 

Shaking and sweating with all f his body on overdrive, when he finally reached his Princess’ balcony, Adrien had prayed with all of his heart to come across her on his way there, but to no avail. He had tried to repress the whine hiding in his throat but was unsuccessful. His Princess was not in her room. Perhaps that she was downstairs with her family, but he could not, for the life of him, hear her voice. Nervously pacing on the roof, he tried to get a grip. If she was nowhere to be seen on her way him, nor than at home…No. No, no, no, no, no! Marinette had parents and friends and him to return to, she could not have been in this building! She had probably made her delivery and got away soon and fast enough to be safe. The black cat needed her to be okay. This is what Chat had kept telling himself not to go insane and when he kept hearing no sounds coming from her room, he felt himself die slowly and painfully inside. 

And the very moment he saw her, he had pounced on her as if there was no tomorrow, not caring one bit about anything else than finally reaching her, holding her, being able to make sure she was not hurt, in pain or anything else in the same range of catastrophe. He talked to her incoherently, not paying any attention to how his throat began to ache, to how his heartbeat and breathing were going back to the state they should be in. Compared to Marinette’s condition, it was not important. What was truly vital was to make sure she really was there, that she really was okay. The rest could go wait a thousand years or go bother someone else, for all the boy was caring. Adrien needed to hear her voice, needed her touch and all the things he was usually permitted to have from her to be entirely convinced that everything was going to be normal again. The violent emotions he was still drowning in when he had found her were keeping the physical pain he would have been supposed to feel while he was nuzzling his Princess at bay, but his body was slowly recovering his regular state of panic. Holding her close and even crying tears of relief, he had been so deeply relieved; she was all right, he could hear her heartbeat as clearly as his. She was safe…and in his arms. The boy vowed to himself to never ever let something like that happen again. She was unharmed, but what if she had been? Adrien never wanted to know what it would be like to find out she was hurt, in pain…or worst, while he could do nothing to protect her. 

Being in close contact with her and listen to her voice had finally appease him and from the moment he had understood that she was really there and safe, the leftover extra powers had come back to normal at once, leaving him exhausted and with the knowledge that he would need to de-transform soon because Plagg would be in an even worst shape than him. He knew he could not tell her who he was, but he’d be damned if he ever let go of her easily, so they talked. And then, after seeing how worried she was about him, how guilty she was feeling, he had not been able to keep his feelings inside and had told her everything he had sworn to keep all bottled inside himself to keep her even safer. After what they had experienced, being careful was still on the program, but chat decided that he could throw a few measures out of the window. And after their confession--the boy was still finding it hard to believe that she was feeling the same--her hands and lips on his face… it has been a magical experience, surprisingly still without pain! In fact, as soon as she had begun to caress his skin gently, a fluttering pink light had embraced them both, acting like a soothing balm…and healing him! He could feel it perfectly and their surprised gaze met in a sweet collision. Both of them were looking at each other as if they were waiting for the one in front of them to have an answer for what had happened. Chat was not needing a mirror to know that there was no more burn on his cheek. It was as if it had never been there! In awe with the girl in front of him, all he could do was to wait for her to explain how she was always doing to be more perfect than she was already each time he was being near her. 

Marinette was shocked. What did she just do to…? The beeping sound interrupting her thoughts was one the two of them were only too familiar with. The girl slowly pushed against her partner’s chest to sit up, but before she could open her mouth, his deadly serious and determined cat-like green eyes were on her and he was stating the obvious.

— I’m not going!

His tail was still wrapped around her and his hands on her forearms were not about to her go. All of his body was tensed like a bow and she knew that it would be hard to get him to let go of her. To be honest, parting from him was the last thing she wanted, but her kitty was about to de-transform and secret identity was still a rule. 

— I know, Chaton…

Her tone was soothing and affectionate, but firm. He looked relieved, that is until she continued. 

— But your kwami will need to recharge, right? 

With a heartbreaking whine, he nuzzled her cheeks and hide his face in her neck, caressing her collarbones with his face like the desperate cat he was. His hair was ticking her and his breathing on her skin was making her shivers; the girl would have liked to let them stay like this forever, but his miraculous was still beeping for the second time already. Drawing circles on his suit with her hands and fingers, she tried her best to make him see how necessary that was, no matter how unpleasant it was sounding to both of them.

—I’m not going far, just fetching a few cheesy items and I’m coming back. 

The worried look he gave her warmed her heart and broke it at the same time. The boy in front of her was loving her so much, she could see it easily in his eyes, he was making no secret of it…but he was still so afraid to lose her…

— You promise?

— I do, Minou. There are a mask and some black clothes you can wear on the nightstand, Chaton. Don’t worry, I’ll be back fast enough and I then, I promise that I’ll not ask you to let go of me for a while. 

She kissed his cheek once more, scratch his scalp for good measure and with a sight, he let her go. The boy was not liking it one bit, but she was right. Letting her out of his sight was pure torture, but Plagg had really worked hard and he was deserving all the cheese in the world to have allowed his chosen to be sure that his Marinette was safe. The second she passed the door, he missed her. Another beep rang in the desert room. Hurrying, the boy got dressed not the clothes his Princess had made for him. When he says « Claws in », the Plagg that get off the ring was almost too weak to stay conscious and summoned the last of his energy to float into the welcoming hands of his holder and to lazily nuzzle Adrien’s pinky finger, too tired to even purr. 

— Well…done, kitten…I knew…you’d make it…Proud of you, Adrien. 

Plagg was usually fast on asking about his beloved camembert, but this time, his top priority was the first wielder in a few centuries who had been able to call upon and to master such a powerful magically induced outburst. The kid had not made a mess, on the contrary, he had made the best of a very difficult situation to handle.

— Thanks, buddy. 

The boy’s heart was close to exploding and warm and the kwami knew it. He could feel it in the careful way his chosen was gratefully petting his head and was happy about it. Sure, after what had happened, he would need to explain a few things to those two, but at the moment, he needed his snack and until then, was planning his future post-explanations nap. 

As if summoned by the loud rumble of Plagg’s hungry belly, Marinette chose this moment to come back, a big covered plate in her hand, eliciting a swooning smile from both her now unmasked Chaton and the little black blob of fur that was taking such good care of him. Two pairs of vibrant, adoring eyes fixed on her, the girl put down the plate on her nightstand before uncovered it proudly and if Plagg had had any doubts about how good for them this pigtail baker daughter was, now he was convinced. Not that he needed convincing, but this? This was paradise! The girl had made him a nest from a warmed mitten in the middle of all the cheesy delicious goods the now not so unlucky embodiment of bad luck could dream of! 

— There, I thought that maybe Plagg would like to have everything as close to his paws as possible, so…have cheese danish, cheese bread, cheese fondue, cheesecake, brie, camembert… 

Plagg briefly thanked her while Marinette watched as the boy behind the mask carefully settled the little god-like creature on the warmed mitten so he could enjoy his snack. The special connection between the two of them was undeniable and it was a beautiful thing to witness. As Ladybug, being lucky enough to be part of those moments between Plagg and her black cat were out of her reach, but her civilian self was privileged enough to do so and it was making her even more smitten for the boy currently coming back to her for snuggles. When they were cozily wrapped around each other on her bed, her fond smile growing even brighter, she remembered that Plagg was not the only one who was hungry.

—I got a snack for us too. 

A delighted sound got out of Adrien and as she gave him the little plate of sandwiches she had made.

— You’re the best, Princess! 

Hugging her spontaneously was a right he was so glad to have because she was so damn awesome that it would have been a shame to be forced to hold back! She laughed a little 

— I wholeheartedly agree with you, kid! Hey, Princess?

She heard Plagg call to her from his still half-filled cheese plate and looked at the content kwami. His smile was devious, but the sincerity in his gaze was hard to miss. The tiny god was genuinely hopeful. What was he going to say?

— Yes, Plagg?

— After I explain what just happened, you gotta… Mari my kitten. 

Marinette was sure she was dreaming. The was Plagg, the embodiment of chaos, destruction, the same little furball who could make a cataclysm strong enough to cause a massive extinction, using one of his cute tiny paws to point at her, holding a piece of cheese in the other…and telling her to…marry Chat? And with a pun, of all the thing?! What was even happening?! They had just told each other about their feelings and Plagg was suggesting that they… WHAT WAS THAT?

Adrien was not sure what was happening with his kwami… Was temporary dementia even a syndrome of the sur-utilisation of the black cat miraculous magic or…? He loved his Princess to pieces, but…but marriage?! He just found out that she too was loving him, so…

As if it was nothing, the cat-like magical creature continued to try convincing Marinette, ears perked up and wildly gesticulating with his free paw like the dramatic matchmaker he was. 

— He’s a good one, you know? You two love-birds already take care of each other very well, and you keep him truly happy. My chosen is socially awkward sometimes, but you’ll still love him anyway even he’s going to torture us with his « we must watch this anime » phases, right? At least, I’d not be suffering it alone! You’d lack nothing with him and I’d never lack cheese with you around….that, and the kid already loves you more than himself… So would you consider it?

Adrien got all red and babbled incoherent half-words, the only thing coming out his mouth being a rambling mess…while Marinette got an epiphany. 

— Wait up a minute, Plagg! You know what happened?

The cat-like kwami shrugged, wolfed down his last pieces of cheese and looked confidently at Adrien.

— Not the more important point got across, but don’t worry, kid. I ship it. 

Plagg’s tiny paw found his chosen’s shoulder and he patted it, as if to comfort him. 

— You’ll thank me when she’ll be your wife.

The girl incredulously eying them was another story. How is this my life? she was wondering. It could have been comical to see that two biker together, Chat chasing his kwami and the little pest making a mess of her room, if it has not been about something able to turn her mind into an inarticulate puddle of goo…when more important things needed to be discussed, like what happened with Chat’s cheek, for example. 

— PLAGG, FOR GOD SAKE, DON’T RUIN MY FUTUR PROPOSAL! I’m so sorry, Princess! Plagg, come here you little…

Adrien, with a mask or in an Agreste line suit was a hopeless romantic and the magical being that was granting him his powers to be a superhero had shut down without looking a least a little guilty, all of those romantical wedding-related proposals he had fantasized about in what, twenty seconds? He probably also embarrassed Marinette and…

— Boys…

— Nah, not a chance. 

— Not a chance?! You just did it under my nose a few seconds ago! I had already made plans for this and you just go and bam, you crush them!

Marinette tried again, this time challenging her inner Ladybug. 

— Boys!!!

To no avail….Since Plagg and Chat were still so engrossed in their argument that they had totally disregarded her previous interventions. 

— This? No, I was merely giving my approval and encouraging you to develop the idea by yourself, you know?

Plagg really was pushing his kitten's buttons, using an offensed tone to justify the comedy he was putting on. Adrien knew how clueless, indecisive or hesitant to make a move he could be, but for Plagg to just take the matter in his paws without even talking about it with his chosen? No, it was not going to do! 

— Plagg, you little shit, I will…

Marinette took a deep, deep breath. Okay, now she had enough, they would be forced to listen!

— BOTH KITTYS, COULD YOU JUST EXPLAIN TO ME WHAT HAPPENED BEFORE, I’D BE GLAD TO KNOW! Otherwise, Plagg, you’ll have no more cheese from me and Chat…no more cuddles!

The two males in the room stopped to argue miraculously… and both looked at her with an equally shocked and horrified expression before pleading with kitten eyes.

— Princess, no!!!

Inflexible, hands on her hips, she gave her only condition, knowing that they were stuck; they could only agree and give her the answers she was trying to get since the moment she had healed her Chaton's cheek.

— Then tell me what’s going on with the healing stuff. Now.


End file.
